It's rude to stare
by Blue-Eyed-Phoenix77
Summary: "You know pep it's rude to stare" Gasping pepper turned around to find a very lustful Tony stark looking at her. She had noticed a hunger in his eyes which made the wetness in between her thighs grow even more. My first smut fic! Please read and review! :)


Pepper Potts was a feisty woman, from the strawberry blonde hair to the tips of her fabulous shoes, yes she was fire cracker. Head held high she walked through the halls of Stark tower, passing the Avengers quarters she stepped in and put her files down on the kitchen counter, reaching for a glass to get some water she paused, what was that sound?

Following the breathy whispers and the sighs she found herself standing in front of Natasha's room, the pants and sighs she heard had gotten louder…much, much louder. Bracing herself she opened the door a crack and peeked in, what she saw made her blush. Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton were engaged in some very tricky positions upon the king sized bed the slapping of skin against skin and the moans and groans were enough to make pepper flame up, and grow a little wet between her thighs. Try as the blushing red-head might she just couldn't look away. Clint had switched positions and now had Natasha on top riding him; this was too much for pepper to bare she let her hands wander around her chest, feeling her heart beat faster she ran her hands over her blouse allowing her hands rest on her bosom, letting a moan pass through her lips she slid her hand under her blouse and felt the sheer lace of her bra, her nipples were peaked and solid from the soft caresses.

"You know pep it's rude to stare"

Gasping pepper turned around to find a very lustful Tony stark looking at her. She had noticed a hunger in his eyes which made the wetness in between her thighs grow even more, she ached with need.

"You know Mr. Stark it's rude to sneak up on people and scare them"

He flashed her a smirk "Well with how engrossed you were in Natasha and Clints performance it's not a surprise that I scared you, you should be a little more in tune to your surrounding miss potts"

She gulped; slowly she started removing her hand from her blouse.

"Ah Ah Ah miss potts, I quite like where that hand is, although I must say I would much prefer mine to be there." With that tony closed the gap in between them stopping just before her lips so she could feel his hot breath.

You know pep you're looking quite flustered and very red, dare I say you're a little turned on?" tony whispered. A silent hand had made its way up to peppers neck, his long fingers trailed down the sides to her collarbone and under the sheer fabric of her blouse he fingered with her bra strap toying with it before he slid it down off of her shoulder.

"T-Tony what are you.." she was cut off with a kiss, a fiery passionate kiss, that ignited her entire body in hot flaming desire. She responded with enthusiasm pressing her lips to his, she nipped at his bottom lip encouraging a breathy moan from his throat, he replied by suckling her upper lip. She moaned as his hands pulled tighter at her waist and her hands slid around his neck, one sliding up to tug at the soft black hair. Pulling away from her lips tony attacked her throat relishing in the soft skin there, kissing up and down till he found the sweet spot on her neck and bit down, pepper gasped and tugged hard at his hair.

"My room, now!" tony growled.

With a nod of her head he pulled her to his room and closed the door, once more his lips were on hers savoring her sweet taste. Without breaking the kiss he undid the buttons of her blouse and let it fall off her shoulders, she stepped back much to his protest but he stopped complaining once he saw that she was unzipping her skirt, letting it fall to a pool around her ankles. There pepper stood in nothing but a sheer black bra and matching panties.

Tony gulped and felt his erection pressing painfully against his jeans, much to his relief pepper walked over and started to remove them.

"It's hardly fair that I'm in nothing and you're fully clothed, what do you say about that Mr. Stark?" she said sweetly.

"I think you should stop talking and start stripping me faster" came a gruff reply.

"With pleasure"

Pulling his jeans off quicker than he figured possible she moved onto his shirt, pulling it from him she pulled him to her and started to kiss his neck, slow wet kisses, stopping only to suckle that sweet spot below his ear. Tony groaned pulling her tighter to him she responded by grinding her panty clothed folds onto his rock hard member, he bucked needing her.

"Oh tony, you're not getting me that easily" pepper said cheekily.

With a smirk tony reached behind her and in one deft move of his hand, her breasts fell free from their confinement. Staring hungrily he pressed his hot open mouth to the right one sucking at the pebble like nipple. Pepper moaned arching her back she needed more, tony reached up his hand and started to pinch and tweak at the other loving the fact that he was making her feel this good, switching sides he lapped at the other breast biting then slowing moving his tongue over the bite mark, soothing it.

He kissed down her stomach, painfully slow she stared at him with lust filled eyes,

"Please tony I need you"

He liked that having the pepper potts beg for him, he complied tugging her panties down her legs he kissed his way up her thighs, stopping just below her folds, she bucked and he smirked before burying his face into her treasure. Pepper gasped as Tony's tongue did wicked things, he lapped and sucked, kissing her clit he brought his hand and placed two skilled fingers inside her.

"God pep you're so wet for me"

His fingers moved in and out of her slowly, while he sucked her clit, pepper could feel the hot pool in her stomach growing bigger,

"Harder tony please faster!" She bucked in rhythm with his fingers and tongue.

"Come for me pepper" he breathed.

One more pump of his fingers had her over the edge, with a burst of star fire she came, riding her orgasm on Tony's fingers.

"oh my god tony" shakily she sat up and surprised tony with what she did next, she reached and grabbed his hand and placed his two fingers in her mouth sucking her juices off of them.

Tony stared shocked never before had he seen something so sexy in his life, he groaned and tackled her back onto the bed pushing his tongue into her mouth to taste her, and god what a taste it was purely pepper.

"I need you right now" he croaked.

"Come get me then" She crooned parting her legs to him.

With a growl he ripped off his boxers and started to reach into the night stand by his bed.

"No need I'm on the pill" she said with a wink.

"Oh thank god" he cried.

He pulled pepper by her hips and fully sheathed himself within her, pepper cried leaning her head back taking him in, he flipped them over so she was resting on top.

"Ride me cowgirl" he said

Taking no more than a second pepper raised herself off of him leaving only the tip of his member inside before slamming back down. Both of them cried out in pleasure, pepper repeated this going up and down letting him fill her up before tony started thrusting meeting her halfway and raising the level for both of them, he flipped them again once more and buried his face in her hot neck.

"Tony…ah…tony! Im so close…ah right there, right there!

Tony reached up and grabbed ahold of her bouncing breasts he tweaked her nipples pinching hard and sending her over the edge.

"Ah, tony im coming! Im coming! Throwing her head back pepper cried out not far behind was tony, with one final thrust he released his seed within her. Tony collapsed on her careful not to crush her he pulled out and rolled over, allowing both of them to catch their breath.

They lay there cuddled in each other's embrace before pepper peeked her head up.

"So Tony still think it's rude to stare?" she questioned.

"Pep, if it has an outcome like this you can stare all you like." He smiled.

Pepper giggled placing a soft kiss on Tony's lips.

"I love you iron man" She whispered snuggling up into his side she fell into a peaceful slumber.

"I love you too pep."

And with a smile all his own he snuggled down and he too fell asleep.


End file.
